This disclosure relates generally to a head mounted catheter holder assembly and method of use. None of the known above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved head mounted catheter holder assembly and method of use would be advantageous.